Bohemian Rhapsody
by omilawd
Summary: Ever wondered where Reno got his start? Here's the story starting when he was at the young age of 10 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Bohemian Rhapsody**

**AN: I've been playing with this idea for a long while and i' finally brave enough to submit it your your eyes, so with out any further ado, here's bohemian rhapsody. My take on how Reno got his start. I do not own Final Fantasy VII characters. Go easy on the comments this is my first attempt. But constructive criticism is welcomed,  
**

**Cars rushed passed us as we stood surrounding him in the alley. The sloshing the rain, drowning out the hesitate pleas for help Jerry dared not utter. He sat there, curled up in a ball crying. From where I was standing he might have peed himself but it could just be the rain. Damp and shivering with fear, why would Spike put him through this? Why would dad just watch? **

**"Know what today is Jerry?;It's pay day my friend. You wouldn't even have that swanky bakery if it wasn't for us."**

** Spike told him reaching into his pocket. Jerry grabbed onto Spike's pant leg. **

**"Please, I already empty everything I could possibly offer. The register is empty; S-so is the safe. I have offered the bread from my shelves, everything but the building itself and my, my-" **

** "Your family?" **

**Spike finished his sentence and pulled a gun out of his coat pocket.**

**I've seen guns before it's no big deal but I never seen it pointed in someone face like Spike had done to Jerry. He let out a yelp and backed away.**

** "Oh don't waste your breath old man. We took care of your family and burnt down that shithouse you call a bakery" **

**He forced the gun in Jerry's hand**

** "Off yourself" **

**Tears formed in his eyes. **

**"Come on Jerry, you have absolutely nothing to live for. You have no business, no money, no family, what's the point? End it. Off-" BANG!**

** My eyes widen. And then mom called me...**

**"Reno! Get up breakfast!" **

**I heard her yell. Was that just dream? I got up and slowly dressed myself, tracing back my steps in my dream what could I have done to stop Jerry from pulling the trigger. Why was Spike act so cruel towards him? I stepped down stair and watched my dad rush out the door without saying a word to me. That's weird, dad usually almost always leaves the same time as I do. We all sit down together and have breakfast. **

**"What happened with dad?"**

** I asked my mother who sat my plate down. **

**"He must of had a meeting or something nothing to worry about and good morning my darling boy of mine." **

**My mother said ever so cheerful. Nothing can get her down. She's the most positive person I know.**

** "Hey what's wrong kid you don't look so well, your paler than usual" **

**Yeah I don't get out much so I'm pretty pale. She felt my forehead**

** "Sheesh Reno you're burning up, maybe you should stay home"**

** Before I could answer the phone rang. **

**"Good Morning Elsa!" **

**Elsa, the queen of gossip in the neighborhood, 'nough said**

**"That can't be true; Trent and Reno were just there last..."**

** She trailed off her eyes came to me. Suddenly I felt a gurgling in the pit of my stomach I swallowed a hard lump in my throat.**

** "Ma, I'm not that hungry I'm just gonna go ok?"**

** I forced out easing my way towards the front door with my backpack. She told Elsa she'd have to call her back then focus her attention back on me.**

** "Just one second Mister I want to know what happened over there"**

** I turned the door knob and there to save me was Lukas.**

**Lukas was my neighbor and my best friend. We've been friends since we were in diapers. His long silver locks hung in his face as he stood at the door smiling.**

**"Lukas dear, good morning." My mom said a little flustered.**

** "I just figured I come over a little early this morning if that's ok."**

**He flashed me a smile and I felt my cheeks get hot. **

** It was the perfect opportunity to get me out of this house.**

** "Okay let's go then." **

** We started out the house and heard my mom call out to us **

**"Have a nice day you two"**

**"Thanks you really saved me back there" I said aloud without thinking.**

** "Saved you from what?"**

** "From my mom." I let slip**

** "What are you talking about Reno?"**

**He gave me an awkward glance. **

**"Was she gonna smother you with pancakes or something? **

**I bit my bottom lip and turned towards him**

** "Last night Spike made Jerry kill himself" I said without restraint in my voice.**

** I waited for the shocked expression Lukas gives me when he's in disbelief about something but he just shrugged. **

**"I know" He said flatly not going on about it at all.**

** "Wha?! W-wait what?! How can you know?!" I sputtered**

** I just couldn't believe he knew. And he acted like it wasn't a big deal. "It was your first kill, everyone knows about it"**

** He stood in place. "Reno your ten now, you are officially part of ****_The Brothers_**** now."**

** I looked him confused. Never have I heard anything like this before.**

**_"The Brothers_**** rule this city; every business that is running in this city is controlled by them. If there is a business we don't control, we get it eventually if we don't it's destroyed. Every business has to pay us a certain amount every month if they don't, what happened to Jerry happens to them."**

** I stared at my best friend in disbelief. **

**"Why!? Why Lukas? Why do they do that?"**

** I felt myself shaking then Lukas hand grabbing mine. **

**"It's tradition, my grandfather started it and passed it down to my dad. And you and your dad got tangled into it when one day your dad saved mine in a bar shooting. He saved his life so my dad had yours inducted into ****_the brothers. _****So when he was added, you and your entire family were added."**

** I stared at him. He was happy with this? Being a mobster? **

**"Reno, you okay?"**

** I snatched away.**

** "No I'm not ok, I just found out I'm a ten year old mobster, and would you be ok?"**

** He rolled his eyes. **

**"But it's so great Reno; we can get away with anything." **

**I didn't want to listen to him anymore I just wanted to walk away and pretend everything he was saying was a lie. I heard Lukas trying to calm me down when I saw Charlie, Jerry's son standing at the gate. Lukas finally caught up with me and stared down Charlie with an evil look. The dark strands of Charlie's hair stuck to his face with tears. I hesitated to walk in the gate but Lukas pushed me along.**

** "LUKAS! YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU KILLED MY DAD!" Charlie screamed at the top of his lungs.**

** "And? What are you gonna do about it you little shit?" Lukas asked lying to Charlie.**

** "I want you dead!" **

**Charlie turned towards us aiming a gun at Lukas and shooting. I tackled Lukas and kids in the school yard ran rapidly into the school building I heard a bunch of loud bangs and when I looked up and saw Charlie laying down on the pavement a bloody mess. **

**I was getting ready for bed that night with a sense of acceptance. I don't agree with what Spike did to Jerry, but Charlie threaten to kill Lukas. I don't have any siblings so Lukas is the closest thing I have to a brother.I can understand grief and all but jumping to the conclusion that Lukas killed his dad, and bringing a gun to school before he was even sure of it is a little off to me.**

** I used to think people gave me weird looks because of my house being a little bit better than the rest of theirs but it was simple now, it was because I was with ****_the Brothers. _****I had a giant target on my head and didn't even know it. I turned off the running water off the faucet and put my tooth brush away and started back to my room when I heard my mom talking, sounded like she was about to kill a lion. I crept down stairs so I could hear more clearer**

**"Answer me Trent, What the hell happened last night" She yelled furiously. **

**My dad hesitated then sat down on the couch and drew a quite breath.**

** "Reno had to see his first kill, opportunely, Jerry didn't pay his bill….." he trailed off.**

** My mother slapping my dad across his face hard making a loud smack sound**

** "Damn it Trent! He's only ten years old! That's my baby!"**

** She was sobbing now. **

**"Sturi, that's the age and you know it. He's part of ****_the brothers._****"**

** "Is there no other way? Do we have to be a part of this?" **

**She grabbed onto my dad.**

**"If you want him alive, yes." **

**My mother jerked away. **

**"What are you saying?" **

**I barely heard her. **

**"Whoever tries to back out of the brothers, the next in command has to kill him and his family. That would mean Lukas doing the dirty work in the name the group."**

** My mom looked unimpressed. **

**"Trent, we can take Lukas" she shot. **

**"You think you can, but the Lukas you know and the Lukas I know are two different kids."**

**I got tired of listening and went to my room, there was a note written to me from Lukas simply reading: "Reno, trust me "I laid back thinking about all the death that had happened in just 24 hours and I thought to myself, maybe being part of ****_the brothers_****, I can try to prevent all this death.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This part does include a sorry excuse for lemon and slash, if your not a fan of that abandon. I do not own Final fantasy 7 or its characters yada yada yada. Enjoy and please review. This is my first attempt so don't rip me a new one if you choose to write something**

**Seven Years Later**

**"RENO! You dumb bastard, I'll kill you I swear!" **

**Random generic bully number thirteen of the month yelled from across the empty hallway at me. I just continued walking briskly towards the exit. **

**"Yeah?, No kidding right? You listen to me, you Neanderthal, you better have my money by Wednesday morning or your neck has got a date with the inside of your locker. Understand me?" I negotiated.**

** He looked like he was going to say something stumbled off, and then I heard footsteps. I turned to find the slightly more taller and muscular, Lukas silver hair slightly in his face, walking towards me, shrugging his shoulders. I knew he had done. He gave the guy one of his famous evil glares because he thinks I can't handle the situation myself.**

** "Nice going " I remarked.**

** "I don't know what you mean, dear Reno."**

** I just left it alone. The way he was smiling at me, I knew I didn't stand a chance. **

**"Boy do I got a surprise for you kid"**

** He said as we walked out the school.**

**Both my cheeks stung as we walked back home. I peered into the shop window, the twilight of the day glared back at me but I managed to sneak another peak. Two crimson curved streaks on each sides of my face right underneath my eyes. I have gotten a tattoo. I couldn't believe. I wouldn't have gotten it but Lukas begged and pleaded for me to get one with him, some surprise. His however wasn't that easy to spot. He usually throws stuff out there; weird that he hides it. I know his dad wouldn't care…wait mine would!**

** "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RENO!?"**

** My mom sure does have a pair of lungs. **

**"Well? Fess up!" She snapped.**

** "Sturi, its ok you're overreacting"**

** My dad said behind his newspaper. **

**"No it's not ok! It's on his face in plain view! Kids his age don't have tattoos."**

** I just smirked and tried to hide my smile. As long as dad didn't have a problem with my new editions to my face, I was in the clear.**

** "Trent, he's the only boy in his grade to have a tattoo" she coaxed. **

**"That's not true." **

**Lukas said stepping up.**

** "I got one too."**

** He left up his shirt and turned around. He had a hand gun from his left shoulder bone, almost touching his neck. In the middle of the gun had a dagger going through it. In the handle of the daggers ****_brothers _****was written and in the gun slightly disguised was my name Reno. Why would he have my name on his back? My parents' starred awkwardly at it and my mother muttered something about my tattoo as she walked into the kitchen and didn't say another word.**

** Wednesday came and that slob gave me the money he owed. Last time he'll steal from a freshman in front of me. After returning the money to the kid, I walk out of the building to wait for Lukas outside the school. He had detention. He always gets detention but he always serves it. He has a choice to not bother with it at all but he does. The Sunset looked so beautiful missed with the clouds hues of orange and pink gleamed at me in one direction, while storm cloulds started blowing at my face, whipping my red ponytail back ad forth. Suddenly a heard a slight squeal and Jenna, trying to keep her cheerleading skirt from blowing up caught my eye. Long pink hair and bright purple eyes, she was a girl in my math class, always helped me out when I didn't get the assignment.**

** "Oh, Hi Reno"**

** "Hey you, what are you doing here so late?" I asked her.**

** "Cheerleading practice, you knew that"**

** She playfully hit my shoulder. I didn't know that. I don't pay attention to anything this girl says that doesn't have to do with numbers, and not hers. **

**"Oh yeah.." I lied. **

**"So Reno I was wondering if you could go to one of the games, watch me in action you know?" **

**She fidgeted with her bag a little**

**"He can't he's gonna be busy Jenna" **

**Came an answer before I could say anything. Lukas came almost running towards us.**

** "So you can find someone else to play with your ****_pom poms_**** "He snarled.**

** She looked confused. **

**"Oh don't give me that princess, I know about you, the entire football team has told me about your ****_playbook, _****you're their star player. You're not gonna score here so move it along."**

** A tear ran down her face and she walked away hurriedly. **

**I glared at Lukas. "You're serious?" I asked in disbelief.**

**"What?" he asked unphased**

** Lukas and I started to walk home silently in the light rain. I tried walking different directions so he'd just go home and leave me alone but he followed no matter what twist or turn I made. We ended up really straying off from our path; rain started pouring so we took shelter in an inn. I sat in the lobby chair while Lukas wondered off. I saw him go up to the front desk and pull out his credit card. He walked back over to me.**

** "They said an ugly storm is coming in, it's dangerous to walk home so I just got us a room." **

**I shrugged my shoulders defiantly and followed him to the elevator. As we went up to the fifth floor, he stared at me attentively; I just stared at the golden doors waiting for them to open up so I could continue ignoring him. When we got inside the room I was gonna crawl into my bed and sleep but there was only one bed. I stared at it then glared at him annoyed. **

**"Would you quit giving me the silent treatment already?"**

** I sat own on the sofa and turned on the tv. I heard a deep sigh a bullet few through the screen. I turned around and saw the smoking slientzer. I rolled my eyes.**

** "Look Reno, I know you're mad because I told off that girl, but that's only because I don't want you to get any diseases."**

** I tried to explain but I paid no attention. Jenna was a good girl, those are mostly likely rumors spread by the football team because she won't give them the time or day. **

**"I'm gonna to take a walk" I finally said.**

** "Are you crazy? It's pouring out there!" **

**"It's better than staying in here listening to you." **

**I got up and walk toward the door but he ran and stood in front of me. I attempted to push him away, but he stood his ground. He grabbed me by my waist and I punched him in his stomach. He grunt and returned the favor and I fell to my knees. He panted and looked at me then kissed me hard on the lips! I've kissed many girls but none of them have ever kissed me like Lukas just did. There was this electricity about it that made me want to go along with it. He didn't stop; suddenly his hands were exploring my body. Damp clothes stunk to me and he removed them from me. I did the same. The heat of passion being passed between us, trying hard not to stumble over each other and made our way back to the bed, not breaking the kiss. It felt awkward but right as I straddled him, leaning over to start licking his chest. Just licking, loving, and biting. I never thought Lukas saw me like this. Was this just for now?**

** "I've waited so long for this" came a whisper as he rolled me over so he'd be on top of me.**

** His fingers ran through my hair. His fingertips trembled next I felt him inside me. Straight pain, made me want to punch him off me and run away but enough though his not so little intrusion took me off guard,eventually it felt good, Really was going to explode in warmth and ecstasy. After a few minutes of thrusting, we both did just that. He looked down at me, sticky with cum and sweat and I caught his eyes. We gazed at each other for a moment and then broke into laughter. I don't know why he was laugh but for me, it just felt safer to laugh. Lukas rolled off me and gathered my body into his arms and just held me.**

**"I'm sorry" He said.**

** I unlocked the lock on the front door of my house to find my dad sitting on the sofa.**

** "Why do you do it?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.**

** A chill ran down my spine.**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Not really sure if anyone is really interested in the story continuing, but if you are i do plan on continuing. I would like to know what could improve on though but I just write without thinking and when I read it back it sounds like how I wanted in my head so I let it slide so please review oh and be gentle. ****I do not own Final fantasy 7 or its characters**  


**"I don't know what you're talking-" I choked.**

** "It's pointless to play dumb now Reno, they were watching you. Lucrid has sent an order on you" **

**He buried his face in his hand. **

**"What's an order dad?"**

** He drew in a deep breath and looked at me.**

** "One of ****_the brothers _****is chosen randomly and has to take you out…." **

**"What? Why!?" I shouted. **

**"You slept with the boss's son Reno! There's no room for fags in the group." **

**I felt myself breathing fast. **

**"What about Lukas?" I asked panicking. **

**"He's the boss's son."**

** He said walking over the window eyeballing their neighbor's house. **

**"Eyes follow that boy as soon as he leaves the house that's how they found out."**

** I paced nervously back and forth through the kitchen back to the front door, and then back to the kitchen again when the doorbell rang. I looked through the peek hole and there stood Lukas.**

** "My dad wants to talk to you..."**

**I looked at Lukas frighten for my life but he didn't make eye contact. He walked with me back to his house without saying a word.**

** I walked down the lower staircase entering ****_the brothers _****an underground domain where Lucrid dwelled. He sat in a kingly throne; blue x's across his chest, his silver hair glistened as he stared dully at me with pitch black eyes.**

** "Reno, you have always been like a son to me, but now there's talk running around telling me that you're a little queer. I won't tolerate that. I had an order sent out on you but I was reminded that you're like my son so I'm gonna give it to you straight kid. I'm in charge, if something happens to me, Lukas is in charge, If something happens to him and he doesn't have any kids, you're in charge, If something happens to you and you don't have an kids your dad is, then it's Spike and so on and so forth. Where am I getting at you may ask? It's simple. The one who was watch you two last night was Spike, he's the only one in the brothers who knows, and serves as a threat. If he tells anyone he's dead. You kill him the orders off but if you don't it's on like a Chinese fist fight. And just to give you a heads up hothead, Spike is the one who supposed to carry out your order. So it's up to you. Kill him or he kills you."**

** I swallowed hard and nodded and started back home. **

** Walking across the boss's lawn completely lost in thought I tripped. Could I kill Spike? He was the one who had Jerry kill himself all those years ago. He was the one shot Charlie, who only wanted answers about his dad. Now he was going to come after me. I had to kill him. I finally pulled myself up and noticed that fucker was actually ringing my doorbell! What kind of hitman rings the doorbell for someone they are supposed to kill!? So due to his retardation I took off in the opposite direction. The sun was setting and I continued running, when I heard constant footsteps that didn't belong to me. Spike was behind and not that far way. I took a familiar turn and found it was a dead end. Spike turned the corner and started walking towards me.**

** "Well isn't it fag boy? Thought you could out run me? You must ditch your p.e. class youngin'."**

** Spike's spiking wet hair was now soaked with the rain that appeared out of nowhere.**

** "The life stream is crying for ya kid. Just like your faggoty boyfriend will be."**

** He pulled out his gun, the very same handgun that Jerry had used then I had a realization, this was the same alley that Jerry had died in.**

** "Funny how life goes, even though you only had 17 years of it. I was serving ****_the brothers _****before your dad even joined. I was in line before you." **

**He handed me the gun. **

**"You know the drill kid."**

** He smirked. **

**"I told the WHOLE neighborhood that Lukas plowed into you over and over again, so just give up ok? Off yourself, spare yourself the humiliation."**

** I actually agreed with him. I was worthless. The town knows about me and Lukas, I had no other choice. I raised the gun to my head and a flash filled my head.**

**_Mom's voice: Oh my little child of mine, aren't you glad you're my favorite?_**

**_My voice as a kid: But I'm your only kid_**

**_Mom's voice: Great huh?_**

**Her laugher**

**_Dad's voice: Just keep you head up son, I'm sure you'll be fine_**

**His Pride**

**_Lukas' voice: Your Special Reno, from top to bottom _**

**His Smile**

** I opened my eyes took the gun away from my head, I was being stupid listening to him, Lucrid already told me if Spike told anyone he was dead. Meanwhile Spike had his back facing me, waiting to hear a gun shot. I lifted the gun up and him and fired into his back. I wanted to make sure he was dead so I shot a few more in him. He collapsed and stopped moving. I walked up to him and knelt down beside him. **

**"You and your fag will rot in hell…" He gurgled, blood oozing out of his mouth.**

** I put the gun against his head and fired into his head once more and laid the gun down beside him. I had done it, I killed Spike. **

**I started to walk home quickly. I was shivering, what if I got caught? What if someone saw me? I stopped in my place. I forgot the gun. After I shot Spike I throw the gun on his body. I had to go back and get it. I ran back to the scene to find that Spike and the gun were gone. No blood was visible, I thought maybe I took the wrong turn but then I saw the place Jerry begged for his life in and I knew I was wasn't wrong. **

** I walked through the front door of my house; the whole house was completely dark. I went to the bathroom to wash up, I was so sweaty. I hit the light and saw that my hands and face was covered in blood. The door, light switch and I all covered in blood. The scene of scarlet shocked me and I just lost it, I screamed loud. I kept on screaming trying to wash off the blood but didn't come off. Finally, my parent broke down the bathroom door.**

** "Reno what is it!?" My mom yelled frantically.**

** "I CAN'T GET THE BLOOD OFF OF ME!" I screamed sobbing.**

** My parents looked at each other worried.**

** "Reno, son, you don't have any blood on you…" Mom said her voice choking.**

** I looked at her in disbelief then when I looked in the mirror myself, she was right. There was no blood. My dad's hand gripped my shoulder, similarly like he did those years ago watching my first kill.**

** "Spike is dead."**

** I walked out of the bathroom. My parents followed me to the living room. I sat there, still shaking; I laid on the couch face down.**

** "I can't do this dad. I'm not a killer." I muffled with my mouth against the couch. "You'll get used to it" my dad said coldly. **

**"What?" I asked. **

**He said nothing. **

**"I'll get used to it? I'm leaving," **

**I said sitting up and walking to my room. **

** "Leave? You can't leave Reno, they'll come after you.**

** My mother said trying to reason with me, but nothing was going to change my mind.**

**" I don't wanna do this."**

** I grabbed my duffle bag packed some clothes. **

**"I have to go"**

** "Trent talked to him!"**

** My mom turned to my dad. **

**"Where do you plan to go son?" He asked calmly.**

** "Midgar" I said zipping up my bag.**

** "MIDGAR! THAT'S HUNDREDS OF MILES AWAY!" My mom screamed.**

** She was crying now.**

** "Ok son."**

** I smiled. Like I said if dad was ok with an idea everything was going to be alright. "Just wait till the morning. That's all I ask."**

** I nodded.**


	4. Chapter 4

** AN: I do not own FInal Fantasy VII  
**

**The next morning, before the sun had risen, I kissed my mother on the cheek and she hugged me tightly. I felt her not wanting to let go but after a while she did. I hugged my dad and he let go.**

"**This is not going to be easy son."**

**I winced and threw my bag over my shoulders, looked at my parents one final time and left the house, as soon as I closed the door; I could hear my mother sobbing.**

** As I walked toward the city entrance, I looked up at the giant tower that sat near it. It was a hangout for **_**the brothers. **_**It looked empty. When I started to walk passed it a swarm of the gangsters came out and surrounded me. I looked around at their grimacing faces, and then they saluted. My head cocked and I realized they weren't saluting me, but at what was on the balcony of the tower, the boss, Lucrid himself.**

"**And where might you be off to without saying goodbye?" He asked looking down on me.**

"**I'm leaving." I said boldly.**

"**I can see that genius, leaving to where?" **

"**I'm leaving town, I don't want to do your dirty work anymore" I said raising my voice.**

**He had a hearty laugh, as did the gangsters surrounding me. **

"**Reno, you're not going anywhere, you haven't even graduated from high school, besides , I told you before, you're like a son to me, do you really think I'd let you go anywhere?" **

**Smug bastard, but given the situation, there's not much I could do at the moment. **

"**Now get in here" **

** I was about to walk inside when I saw my neighbor Elsa walking towards us, and Elsa was with my mother, and my mother had what look like the entire city behind her. As they marched forward, they chanted over and over: **

"**LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" **

** The gangsters lost interest in me and tried to control the crowd. I scanned the crowded looking for a way out when I saw my father pushing a motorcycle towards me. I followed him trying to meet him, meanwhile the gangster still tried to control the crowd and I hopped on the motorcycle and took off. I heard cheering then came a loud **

"**LUKAS GO GET HIM!" **

** I got outside of the entrance and was at left fifteen miles away from the city when I looked in the rear mirror and saw another motorcycle chasing after me. Lukas. He was going to kill me. After the city was no longer visible, I looked in the mirror once more and he was making a signal to pull over. Cautiously, I did. I sat on the bike nervous, I couldn't take the wait anymore, I got up and started to walk towards him. His silver hair was hanging in his face slightly like always and he wore sunglasses. He reached into his vest pocket. I flinched.**

"**Don't be such girl " he said dully. **

**He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.**

"**Your dad called last night said you took care of Spike and you're freaked out when you got home. He said you wanted to leave. When my dad asked him what he thought about you leaving, he said he thought it was best for you." Lukas words started to sound choked and forced.**

"**My dad agreed, so they put on this show to make it look like he wasn't just letting you go, he put on a show for everyone else. "**

**I looked inside the envelope to find what looked like thousands of dollars. I looked up at Lukas.**

"**He wanted you to have that so you won't be struggling I know you might not want our help or the money but that right there is money from your dad's honest gig He figured you would want "crime money" or whatever you call it goody goody... He also says he never wants to see your ugly mug again."**

"**Ugly mug…what?" I asked quietly.**

**He laughed slightly. **

"**This is all my fault Reno, if I didn't-"**

**I cut him off with a kiss**

"**This isn't my life Lukas, don't worry ok? We'll see each other again one day" **

**He hugged me tightly.**

"**My dad has an old apartment next to the Shinra building, The keys are in the envelope. Take care of yourself kid, oh and get a job, that money isn't gonna last you forever."**

"**Thank you Lukas"**

"**I love you Reno, please take care of yourself."**

**AN: Shorter than the rest, but I had to wrap up Bohemian Rhapsody and get started on Reno's life in Midgar. So if you like the story so far, look for an update pretty soon on the story continuing. Also please comment and review, some input would be marvelous  
**


End file.
